


Wish

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Tim Drake, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: “You should be honored,” Ra’s says as he caresses Tim's belly with a rough hand, yet, the act is similar to affection, “being deflowered and bred by the head of the demon is a privilege."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out that there were 299 rastim fics so I took this from my own Twitter to make that number go to 300.

Tim wishes the room were dark, at least that way he wouldn’t see Ra’s’ satisfied (arrogant) smirk.

“Stop that,” whispers the hero as he closes his eyes, feeling Ra’s’ hand over his whole naked body. Slowly, the hand goes down until it finds a warm spot, right there where Tim is wet and sensitive, screaming to be touched.

(Tim reminds himself that he was drugged, that he doesn’t want this, that Ra’s is going to…)

“No, I won’t.”

And the bastard sounds proud of himself (he must be), chuckling a little before entering two long, cold fingers inside of Tim’s cunt without any preparation.

“S-Stop!” yells Tim with anger, opening his eyes again and observing the obscene (humiliating) situation under the warm lights.

Ra’s doesn’t stop, in fact, he starts to finger him, quickly and painfully, opening him up.

This isn’t about Tim’s pleasure, after all.

“Your body,” murmurs the assassin with a low voice, “betrays you. Look at you, you are so eager…” And Ra’s lowers himself a little, just enough to place a kiss over Tim’s collarbone.

Tim avoids his green eyes, looking at the chains that hold his hands and then at the white silk sheets under them.

He feels Ra’s’ fingers going deeper, and he feels his organism react in instinct. His cunt getting wetter, his body going hot and dizzy with desire.

“Please, stop.”

If anything, Ra’s ignores him. But Tim can't actually tell, perhaps the man isn’t even listening to him (maybe he never has).

The fingers leave and a ‘zip’ echoes in the room. A long, green cape falls out of the bed.

Tim knows he is crying.

“You are so exquisite, Timothy,” growls Ra’s (like an animal, like a man that has finally obtained what he so deeply wanted) before forcing him to raise his legs until they are over the man’s shoulders.

“You should be honored,” Ra’s says as he caresses Tim's belly with a rough hand, yet, the act is similar to affection, “being deflowered and bred by the head of the demon is a privilege,” his voice is firm, deep, arrogant.

(It’s the voice of a man that hasn’t been defeated in centuries).

Tim tastes bile in his mouth.

“Ra’s, please, let me go,” beg two blue eyes covered in tears.

He begs because he can no longer fight. Because Ra’s won, because he is going to take everything from him, because Tim is scared, he is humiliated, he _lost_.

(He failed Bruce and this is his punishment).

“Silence.”

Just like that, Ra’s pushes himself inside of Tim.

There is… Blood.

Red, shiny blood tainting the white sheets.

Tim squirms, but he is too weak to try anything (although is not as if he could actually try something); he was dizzy with unwanted pleasure and now he is dizzy with unwanted pain.

“You will enjoy this,” promises the assassin with a softer voice as he starts to move carelessly, one hand in Tim’s hip and other in his neck, holding tight and firm.

Suddenly, the room smells like sex and incense (blood keeps coming out of his insides and somehow it makes it easier for Tim to process what is happening.

This isn’t love, this is a fight and _this_ is his injury).

“You are hurting me,” admits Tim with more tears, throat hurting; his pride long gone and broken. 

Ra’s doesn’t listen.

“Stop, just stop,” he begs one last time, closing his eyes and legs trembling.

(He has certain hope, that Ra’s will stop. That _this_ will stop).

“I said silence, Timothy. Don’t make me cut your tongue,” warns the man of green eyes without any emotion in his talk or face.

A hand leaves his hip and goes up, pinching a nipple so hard that it starts to bleed. It hurts and it makes the hero gasps in pain, feeling too aware of everything.

Tim changes his opinion; he doesn’t wish the room were dark.

He wishes Ra’s had killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> We are doing a Ra'sTim week!!! 
> 
> Check the official account: @RasTimweek
> 
> Or check mine: @mistressofvos


End file.
